It Might Not Be Proper
by T3hG33k
Summary: Elsie has a problem, she needs someones help to solve it, but she's not sure how to go about that. Rated T for now, though it may be upgraded to an M for later chapters. Please review but be gentle it's my first fanfic! Disclaimer: I don't own them, I only wish I did.
1. It Might Not Be Proper

Elsie sat at the breakfast table eating slowly. Her head was throbbing yet again, and she knew the problem she just hadn't remedied it quite yet. Her hair was far too long, and it was heavy, for as long as she could remember she'd cut her own hair before it got too out of hand. She should ask Anna, but the poor girl had enough to do, and enough on her mind as it was.

She didn't trust one of the under maids and there was no way on Gods green Earth she was letting O'Brien or Mrs. Patmore near her head with a pair of scissors. That left one person in the house or going into town. With a soft sigh she glanced up from her bowl and found him watching her with that concerned look on his face."Eat your breakfast before it gets cold Mr. Carson."

His jaw fell slack for a mere moment before he turned his attention back to his bowl. He'd get to the bottom of whatever was bothering her before the day was out. Even if it meant following her through the house and brooding all day. As the bells started ringing and the staff disappeared he looked to Elsie once more watching as she rubbed at the back of her neck with her eyes closed.

The worried look returned to his face, "Headache again? Shall I call Dr. Clarkson Mrs. Hughes?"

Her eyes flew open, she had completely forgotten where she was and that she wasn't alone. "Yes another headache and don't you dare call the doctor. There's not a thing he can do for it."

Biting the inside of her lip she brushed a few crumbs off of the table while she considered her next move. "In all your years here Mr. Carson...surely you've cut hair a time or two? Perhaps your own or his Lordships?"

What sort of question was that? She had clearly lost her mind, for the moment he'd play along and see just what she was up to though. "Yes I have. Why do you ask?"

She stood quickly, no she couldn't ask him this. She would just have to wait until her next half day and walk into town. "Never mind. I'll be off now."

Charles stood as soon as she rose, his hand reaching out and capturing her arm gently. "Elsie please. Go sit down I'll bring you some tea and aspirin."

Muttering all the way to her sitting room she did as she was told, the fight in her was just gone today. Once inside she slipped into the chair behind her desk and let her head rest forward her hands. No she couldn't wait until her next half day. She didn't hear him knock, nor did she hear him enter, it wasn't until his hand was resting onher shoulder that she looked up with a forced smile. "Sorry I was miles away. Thank you." Reaching up she took the cup and the offered aspirin.

He watched her carefully, longing to reach out and rub the tension from her neck and shoulders. To do anything really to ease her pain. "Tell me what I can do?" His voice was too soft, too close to giving away his true feelings. "I can't have my Housekeeper unwell after all."

With a smirk she looked up at him, chewing on the inside of her lip again. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't as if she was asking him anything major. "I need..."

"What is it woman? What do you need? Out with it already." He was his usual gruff self once again. At least until she winced in pain from his raised voice. Damn his inability to hold his tongue!

"I need your help tonight. I...I've waited too long and I cant properly cut my own hair. Ive no one else to ask here and it can't wait until my next half day. Anna's got enough on her plate right now. It os terribly stupid, I don't know why I'm making such a mess of it all. Please just tell me you'll assist me?"

Charles Carson was speechless. She wanted him to...what? Cut her hair? No he couldn't. He couldn't put his hands in her hair, he'd be too close. He wasn't sure if he could control himself once she took her hair down. So he simply stood there mute, staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Forget it. Mr. Carson. Just leave me be, I'll manage somehow"

At that his jaw snapped shut and he shook his head. "No no...I'll be glad to help you. Tonight once the others have gone up. Until then rest as much as you can we can manage today."

Charles hadn't seen Mrs. Hughes since breakfast. No one had other than one of the young maids who'd needed to ask a question for the umpteenth time and had found her head promptly bit clean off. Luncheon came and she still hadn't emerged from her sitting room. She'd need to eat, and he could take the verbal lashing. Looking up he saw Anna preparing a tray of food, "I'll take it in Anna."

Anna glanced towards the head of the table, trying to hide her obvious relief. "Thank you Mr. Carson, I've got much to do this afternoon." Once the tray was full and ready she carried it down and sat it next to him.

He steeled himself as he stood, straightening his waistcoat he picked up the tray with ease and moved towards Mrs. Hughes' sitting room. Raising a hand he knocked lightly then opened the door and stepped inside. Neither of them bothered to wait for confirmation anymore, not after all these years. The sight before him made him suck in a breath.

His Elsie as he referred to her in his mind only had her long hair down pins littered the floor around her desk. She was slouched down in her chair far enough that her head was resting on the back of her seat. Her breathing was slow, and soft, eyes closed, a soft snore could be heard now and then. Crossing the room quietly he set the tray down before bending to gather her hair pins.

She couldn't be comfortable there, and he wanted her to be that if nothing else. Moving to her side, Charles debated his next move. He was older but he knew he could carry her across the room. The only question in his mind was would he survive with his limbs intact if she woke up?

The risk was worth it. Slowly and gently he slipped one arm under her neck and the other under her legs lifting her as if she were a small child. "Shhhh...sleep dear one, sleep."

Elsie stirred softly, she was being moved but she couldn't force her eyes to open. Warm. He was warm, and he smelled familiar. Pressing her face to his neck she sighed softly in her sleep, mumbling his name quietly.

He stiffened a bit, there was no way he was going to be presentable if she moved her lips against his neck once more. A groan passed his lips as he forced himself to finish crossing the distance and gently laid her down on the settee. Brushing his knuckles over her forehead gently he stood and turned looking for a blanket. There had to be one somewhere but at the moment he wasn't going through her things to find one. Slipping his jacket off he laid it over her lightly before slipping out of her sitting room and to his pantry quickly. One thing he knew for certain. This evening was going to be torture.


	2. Welcome Changes

Elsie woke with a start, it smelled like Charles but surely he wasn't here with her. Sitting up slowly she began to wonder how she got onto the settee, and then his coat slid down her arm and she knew.

With a groan she ran her hand over her face, there was a tray with lunch on it. What time was it anyways? Looking to the window she dared not open the curtains, the light would be too much. Standing slowly she moved to lift the glass of water off the tray and sipped at it.

Crossing the remaining distance she slipped behind her desk pulling his jacket a bit tighter around her shoulders. She was cold, winter always had this effect on her. Christmas was coming which didn't help her mood any either.

She knew she should get up. Make herself presentable at the very least, perhaps consider leaving her sitting room for the first time since breakfast. Shaking her head she reached forward pulling the ledger closer as she attempted to focus on the numbers before her. With a soft grumble she stood again pushing the ledger away and moving towards the tray again. Plucking a sandwich she sat back down onto the settee.

She consumed the sandwich and sank back into the comfort of her seat, enjoying the weight of the jacket around her shoulders far more than she should. Letting her mind drift she closed her eyes once more letting out a soft sigh.

When she missed luncheon he was worried, when he hadn't seen her leave her sitting room all day he was ready to ring Dr. Clarkson at once. His mind had wandered as he stood silently behind the family at their dinner.

"My word Carson, where have you gone my man?" The voice of Lord Grantham pulled him from his thoughts with a start.

"I'm sorry M'lord, my mind wandered for a moment. It won't happen again I assure you." Straightening up once more to his full height he noticed the ladies were beginning to leave.

"Carson... what's got your mind? Has something happened downstairs?"

"No, M'lord. Mrs. Hughes isn't feeling well is all, I was wondering if she was feeling any better after I sent her to lie down is all."

"Have you rung down to Dr. Clarkson yet? Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Not yet M'lord, she assures me it's just a headache. Though I'll say it's the worst off I've seen her. I'll check in with her shortly, I've already made plans to ring the doctor if she's not feeling herself by morning."

"How long have you loved her Carson?"

"M'lord?" Carsons eyebrows shot up as he straightened his waist coat.

"You heard me Carson. How long have you loved her? The girls have made stories up about the pair of you for as long as I can remember."

"I assure you, nothing improper has ever..." Charles began but was swiftly cut off by Roberts laugh.

"I know you better than that after all these years. I also know that I'm right...and standing here with me isn't where you should be. So off with you, you're secret is safe with me. Only..."

"Yes M'lord?"

"Don't let her be alone this year on Christmas. It breaks my heart to see her put on the brave face each year, when you could very well make that smile a real one."

He was speechless. His mouth hung wide open eliciting another laugh from his employer.

"Charles Carson. Speechless. I've done it all now. Go on then, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes M'lord." Turning on his heel he left the dining room and headed directly for her sitting room. That was definitely not what he was expecting, but he couldn't very well say it wasn't welcome.

Charles paced a moment outside her door. What would he say? Nothing. He wasn't going to say a word about his recent conversation with Lord Grantham. Not yet. He wasn't even certain she returned his feelings, though he had a good idea that she did.

Drawing in a breath he let his knuckles rap lightly at the door before opening it slowly, the sight he found inside warmed his heart and brought a smile to his face. She'd been up but she was asleep, or nearly asleep with his jacket pulled tightly around her shoulders. He knew, in that moment, he would do everything in his power to make certain she wore a true smile at Christmas this year, no matter what it took.

Slipping inside and shutting the door behind him softly he crossed the distance and knelt down in front of her.

"Elsie...are you awake?" He kept his voice as soft as he possibly could, the tips of his fingers brushing her cheek.

Elsie nearly jumped out of her skin, a soft yelp passed her lips followed by a wince. "You half scared me to death Mr. Carson."

"Shhh. I'd never do such a thing, I only wanted to see how you were getting on." Though he wanted to tell her how beautiful she was wrapped in his jacket with her hair down, he held his tongue. She was ill and he wasn't going to push his luck.

"I'll be fine, I assure you." She let her eyes roam his face, how she longed to simply reach out and cup his cheek with her hand. "Thank you for your jacket...and moving me over here."

"And just how do you know it was me? Hrm?" With a wince of his own he stood and looked over the tray he'd left earlier, pleased to see that she had at least eaten something.

"First of, there isn't anyone else here with a jacket this size, secondly if you recall I was the one to mend it the last time, and lastly it smells like you." The color rose to her cheeks at her admission, why she added that last note on was beyond her. Some things were better kept to ones self.

"Really now?" He had a smug look on his face and he cleared his throat. "The staff will be going up soon, if you'll point me in the direction of your hair things I'll fetch them and we'll see to lessening your burden."

She'd forgotten, oh Lord she'd asked him to cut her hair and here it was down already. Something she'd never let him see on a normal day. Thankful for the low lighting as her entire face flushed red. "I'll get it...that is...I mean you don't have to. I'm feeling a bit better, perhaps I can wait after all."

"Mrs. Hughes you're going to sit yourself right back down and I'm going to go get your things. If you'd prefer I can ask Anna to fetch them for me. I've not cut the hair of a Lady but surely you can walk me through it?"

"I'm no Lady Mr. Carson, but I'm sure you're right." With a soft sigh she rubbed at the back of her neck with one hand. "Everything you'll need is on the table near my bed."

"Very well. I'll return shortly." Turning on a heel he headed towards her room, checking the hallway he quietly slipped inside and found what he needed. Her hair rinse, comb, scissors and a strip of linen he knew was used to tie off the end of her braid. Items in hand he slipped back out and down to the kitchen.

He may not have the nerve to tell her exactly how he felt, but he was going to do everything in his power to show her, tonight, just how much he cared.

_**Please review! I hope to continue as soon as possible! :)**_


	3. Relief

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I'll update again as soon as possible...in other words as soon as the children co-operate long enough for me to type :) Thanks for the reviews and encouragement thus far!**

With the staff sent off to bed, and a tray of soup delivered to Mrs. Hughes Charles found himself pacing once more. He waited until he was certain that everyone was upstairs and in bed before collecting a chair, and a few towels. Depositing them in the scullery he moved to the kitchen to heat some water. If he was going to do this, it would be done right.

With the water heating Charles made his way to her sitting room and knocked softly.

She looked up at his knock and managed a reply this time, "Come in"

With a faint smile he slipped inside shutting the door behind him. "I've got water warming, supplies ready, the staff have gone up..." There was more he wanted to say. So much more, but he wasn't going to, at least not yet.

"What on Earth do you need water warming for? I've only asked you to cut my hair..." Elsie rose slowly, "You've been taking care of me all day. What've you got up your sleeve hm?"

In response, Charles simply offered him her arm. "Believe it or not Mrs. Hughes, I quite enjoy taking care of you."

Feeling the color rise to her cheeks she took his arm ducking her head a bit to hide the blush. "I rather enjoy it too Mr. Carson. Lead the way."

He was smiling like a fool, but for once he really didn't care one bit. Charles led her to the scullery and nudged her gently towards the chair in front of the sink.

"Oh Charles what ever are you doing? You don't need to do all this..."

"Just sit, I'll be back."

With a sigh, a smile, and a shake of her head she did as she was told and sat down letting his jacket fall from her shoulders and folding it neatly in her lap as she did so.

Charles returned with a bucket of water, his jacket removed and his sleeves rolled up.

Elsie looked up from the jacket she held in her lap, there was a seam that was loose she'd need to stitch it back up later. If only he knew how much of his mending she really did he'd probably be mortified. He was...humming? With a smile she met his eyes as he set the water down next to her seat.

"Here we go now, lean back. Lets get this hair of yours in the sink. I never realized it was so long..."

"I shouldn't imagine you would. I never get to let it down." There was a hint of bitterness in her voice, it was one of the things she missed most about being a girl. Running with her hair down and flapping in the breeze behind her. She couldn't say she had ever been care free, no her child hood hadn't been that, but she did have moments of being a child. Those were the moments she missed the most. Leaning back she found a towel rolled and in place to support her neck and a soft sigh escaped. "No one has done this for me since I was a girl."

He smiled down at her as he took the liberty of running his hands though those long locks slowly, savoring the feel of them under his finger tips. Reaching down he gathered up the bucket and slowly began to wet her hair before massaging at the scalp. His smile broadened as she closed her eyes and groaned, now was his chance to talk. She couldn't run and she was relaxed, "Elsie? You remember once you asked me if I ever wished I'd gone another way?"

"Mhmm..." The throaty sound was about all she could muster. She was jelly in the chair, her fingers had stopped running over the seam. She simply sat still, enjoying the sensations washing over her body.

"I don't. If I'd gone another way I wouldn't be here."

"Well of course you wouldn't be at Downton, you'd be working elsewhere..."

"No Elsie. I wouldn't be right here at this moment. I'd have married some woman never knowing that I could feel something like I have now. I've been a fool all these years for never doing a thing about it.

Opening her eyes slowly, she moved a hand up to his arm. "Dear foolish man, you're not the only one who's been a fool."

Charles had the urge to forget her hair and drag her back to his room...or hers...or any of the empty guest rooms, but he knew better than to do that. Rinsing her hair he slowly wrapped it in a towel and squeezed as much of the excess water out as possible before helping her to her feet and across the room to another chair. "You'll have to direct me. I've not a clue at what I'm doing."

Her hair was well past her hips, and just holding it in the towel he could clearly understand the headaches. It had to weigh a ton.

"Just chop it off right below the shoulders. I don't need anything fancy, just need it lightened up."

He finished drying her hair as best as he could and then picked up the comb. Starting from the bottom he gently worked at untangling the knots that had formed, his humming had resumed as he considered what to say next. There were many things he wished to tell her, but he wasn't sure how to go about doing so. "Just straight across?"

"Yes, straight across. I usually don't let it go so long, when it only needs a trim I can manage but when it's like this I can't seem to get it done properly." She was certain to hold still, sitting quite straight, She'd received a smart or two to the back of the head with a comb as a girl and learned her lesson quickly.

"Wear it down in the evenings? For tea?" As he finished combing he took to her hair with scissors, the long locks falling to the floor. "I mean...if you'd like." It didn't take him long to finish the job, and then to braid her hair. Once at the end he tied it off with the strip of linen from her room. Once finished his strong hands came to rest on her shoulders, fingers brushing the side of her neck lightly.

"Would you like it if I did?" She let her head lean back so she could look up at him

Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I should like it very much. Please don't wait so long next time, come to me sooner and I'll help you. I can't bear to see you in pain."


	4. Just Hold Me

His lips were on her forehead, his hands on her neck. A lump had formed in Elsies throat, when she finally swallowed it she spoke softly, "What changed?"

"It was brought to my attention that everyone seems to know what I've tried to keep to myself. So I figured...well since everyone else knows I might as well do something about it."

"Who knows what? What have you been hiding?" She moved to her feet, not as quickly as she would have liked but her body was entirely too relaxed to move fast.

Stepping over the pile of hair and around the chair, Charles reached out taking first her right arm and then her left pulling her gently close to his chest. "I love you Elsie Hughes. I have for a very, very long time. I was too stupid and stuck on my own rules to do anything about it. Even his Lordship knew without me speaking a word of it."

Her head snapped back, eyes wide as she searched his face. "Oh...I thought...I thought I was alone in that feeling. But what do you mean his Lordship knew about it?"

His hands moved slowly to frame her face thumbs stroking at her cheeks, "I was overly distracted at dinner, he asked me how long I'd loved you. Apparently even the girls have been making stories about us for years. He told me to see to it that you were feeling better, and wearing a smile." He left out the fact that he was to leave her wearing a 'real smile for Christmas this year'. That he was yet to figure out, even after all of these years.

Turning her face into one of his palms she kissed it softly. Tentatively. The emotions running through her body were different than she'd ever experienced before. There had only been one other man, and she'd turned his proposal down twice. And then there was this man, the man she may as well have been married to for years. Except there was one thing missing she'd craved for. To simply be held, to sleep next to him. No wall between them, no waking up to a cold empty bed. Just them. Together.

A shiver ran the length of his spine, "Let me get this cleaned up, then we can talk."

"We've talked for years...I don't want to talk anymore." Her hands moved to his chest, running over the expanse slowly. "I'll help you clean up."

"No. Why don't you make us some tea and then we'll figure out what comes next."

"Alright, alright." Stretching up onto her toes she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before slipping from his arms, and heading to the kitchen.

He was grinning like a fool and humming as he swept up the hair and disposed of it and then took the towels to be washed. The scullery returned to rights, he walked as if he was on a cloud to her sitting room. Slipping inside he shut the door behind him gently and turned to look at her. Gods she was beautiful. "Elsie...I..."

Once the door opened she stood and closed the distance between them. Silencing him with a finger pressed to his lips, "I'm not going to ask you for anything, you've given me more than could ever hope for already tonight. Just please...please stay with me tonight. Here. My room...your room. I don't care just stay with me."

Tea forgotten, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "As you wish." Slipping an arm under her knee he lifted her into his arms with ease, smirking slightly at her yelp.

"Let's go to bed then Mrs. Hughes." With measured steps he crossed the room and turned out the light, never once letting go of her and left the room leaving the door open just slightly before facing the stairs.

"Oh Charles put me down. You're not carrying me up those stairs. Neither one of us is as young as we used to be. I'd like you at the top in one piece please."

With a sigh he slowly released his hold on her urging her to go up the stairs ahead of him. He had his reasons...she just didn't need to know about them quite yet. Watching her climb the stairs was one of his favorite pastimes to date. A grunt of approval passed his lips as he followed her.

"What was that?" Looking over her shoulder she caught the look in his eye and rolled her own before continuing on to the servants quarters. "You'll have to let me check the hall, make sure the girls are all asleep."

With a nod he stopped at the end of the hall watching her go, waiting patiently. As she opened the door to her room and gave him a wave he closed the distance and entered her room quickly and silently.

She locked the door between the mens hall and the womens hall before shutting her bedroom door and leaning against it. "Charles...if you'd like to go, please do so now."

"My dear woman... Id rather the entire house find me here than leave you.

She smiled, that smile that brightened up the room. "Hold me tonight? This time, please just hold me. I hate the winter. I can't get warm no matter what I do."

"Change into your night things. I'm going to go grab my own and then I'll be straight back." He noted the uncertainty on her face, the fear. It crushed him from the inside out. "I promise I'll be back in a moment." Giving her a kiss on the cheek he let his fingers ghost across her forehead and then down her neck.

Nodding she watched him go, standing still seemingly rooted in the spot. A breath later she began unbuttoning her dress slowly, letting it fall to the floor and stepping out of it.

Her corset followed and was lain over the back of an arm chair carefully, her dress lifted from the ground and hung. Her shift followed and took its place on top of her corset before her nightgown was slipped on. And then she paced the small room, waiting for him to return.

Charles quickly, and quietly made his way to his room stripped himself of his uniform and into his night clothes, pulling on his dressing gown, oddly enough the one she'd given him for Christmas two years ago. Slipping back out of his room and through the door separating the halls, he made certain to lock the door before giving a light tap and opening the door to her bedroom. Once the door was shut once again he spoke, "Are you alright? Did you think I was going to stand you up?"

Elsie Hughes was weak. Much weaker than she'd ever admit, at least when it came to things like this. She had been terrified he wouldn't return, but she didn't want to tell him that. Instead she just stood there looking at him unblinking.

"Oh Elsie." He moved to her bed turning the blankets back and climbed in pressing his back to the wall before motioning for her to join him. "Come. Come to bed with me."

With a mere moments hesitation she crawled up into the bed beside him. Her smaller frame fit next to his perfectly, her check resting against his chest, her head on his arm. His opposite arm moving around her waist and pulling her as close as humanly possible. The blankets pulled up over the top of them. He smiled against her hair. "My dear Mrs. Hughes...I do believe this is how we're meant to be. Now sleep, I'll be here."

She choked out a sob and held tighter to him. It was all too much, the pain from earlier, the winter months, their sudden relationship change. Even with all the sleep she'd gotten all day she was exhausted. The sobs died down quickly and she was asleep clutching to his night shirt.

Her sobs broke him, he didn't know what was wrong, didn't know how to fix it. How to stop her pain. For now he simply held her, as she quieted and her breathing evened out he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.


	5. A Late Start

She woke with a start, it was still dark outside but something was off. It was warm, something heavy was on her hip, and...it smelled like him. Opening her eyes slowly she smiled, he was still there as he promised. Shifting slightly in his arms she let her eyes fall shut once more, warm for the first time in days.

Charles awoke with a start at the sound of Daisy calling out that it was 6am. He would have flown out of the bed had it not for the Elsie Hughes shaped weight that was holding his arms hostage.

"Elsie!" he whispered as soft as his deep rumbling voice would allow, "wake up. We've slept far too late"

"No. I want to stay in bed." She groaned before slowly letting her head fall back to look up at him. The look of sheer panic on his face was enough to make her smile. "It'll be fine. You're going to be late for breakfast though."

He laughed, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "I don't mind one bit."

Groaning she rolled slowly to allow her feet to fall to the floor, as she sat up. "I haven't slept that well in...well let's not discuss how many years."

Smiling he let his hand run from her shoulder to the small of her back. "I'm glad, and I wouldn't ever mind a repeat. I slept well too."

She shuddered at his touch, closing her eyes again. "Roll over so I can get dressed, or I'm never getting out of this bed."

There were words on the tip of his tongue...words he knew he shouldn't, and wouldn't say. With another soft laugh he rolled away from her, giving her as much privacy as he could in the small room. When he felt the bed move as she sat back down next to him he gave a peek over his shoulder to ensure she was dressed before rolling over.

"I'll go down in a few minutes. Give it about ten and the last of them will be down." Glancing back to him again she let her hand rest on his cheek. "And later...we've got a talk to have."

He grunted softly, his fingers still playing over her back lightly. "I wish you could leave your hair down..."

"Don't you dare change the subject Mr. Carson. I won't hear of it." She stood again and bent over to pick up her shoes where she'd left them by the door.

He groaned at the sight, causing her to glance back toward him quickly. "Whatever has gotten into you?"

"Later. I'll tell you later. Go on woman, you'll be the death of me."

She hid the grin of her own as she sat in the arm chair to get her shoes on, and then she left him there. She had just left Charles Carson in her bed...and now she needed to go and cover for him, so he could get out of it. 'Pity' she thought to herself.

Descending the stairs she realized just how much sleep she'd actually gotten. It was less hours than usual, but far more restful. The staff stood as she entered the dining room as she sat down she looked to all of them and then to his seat. With a shrug she looked back to her plate. "We may as well begin, I'm sure Mr. Carson will be down at some point."

The staff sat and plates were filled. As she served her own plate she filled his as well. There was a faint smile on her face as she ate, waiting for him to make his appearance.

When he didn't show up she was concerned. Dismissing the staff she collected a tray and set his plate on it and heading upstairs.

She went to his room first and knocked lightly, with no answer she opened the door and popped her head in. Empty. Next her room, also empty. Where on Earth had he gotten off to?

Grumbling all the way back down stairs Elsie took the tray to his pantry and set it on his desk, before making her way to her own desk in her sitting room to get some of yesterdays work done.

Charles dressed with a spring in his step, he knew at this point he was missing breakfast but he didn't mind much. He had a plan, now he just needed to execute it. It was her half day, though she'd probably try to decline taking it off after yesterday. And it just so happened that he had some things to do in town, the family would be leaving after breakfast until tomorrow which gave him the perfect opportunity to get her out of the house.

A horse and buggy was readied and would be waiting until they were ready to leave. He'd made certain to bring down a heavier jacket for himself as well as a blanket for her and left them near the door. Walking back to the house his feet crunching in the snow he smiled as more of the white stuff began to fall. He knew she liked to look at the snow but she wasn't too fond of it being around for long. He on the other hand found it beautiful and a nice change from the warmth of the house.

Just a few more things to do before he sprang his plans on her, breakfast had to be served first and foremost, and at the moment he was really regretting skipping his own meal. Slipping into his pantry the sight of food on his desk eased his load quite a bit.

He ate quickly as he readied himself to go serve. For the first time in as long as he could remember he desperately wanted the family out of the house as soon as possible. The morning just wasn't moving quickly enough.

As Robert sat at the table with his breakfast he glanced over his shoulder at Charles, "How's Mrs. Hughes this morning Carson?"

"Feeling a bit better M'Lord. She's back to fussing over us all downstairs as usual."

"Good. I'm glad. Were you able to make any progress with giving her that smile?" He was prying. He knew it, but he also knew the man in the room with him would answer. He truly cared for the two of them, more so than the rest of the staff.

"Not entirely. I was contemplating forcing her to take her half day no matter how much complaining she'll do about missing work two days in a row to accompany me to Thirsk today. See if I can find out what is troubling her."

"She's going to put you in your place...you know that right? Even I know better than to attempt to force Mrs. Hughes into anything. I'd sooner force Cora into doing what I wanted." He retorted with a laugh, if he was truthful, he viewed Carson and Hughes as the downstairs version of himself and Cora. He'd also realized more times than he cared to admit that Mrs. Hughes had let him think he was having his way and ordering her about when in truth he was doing exactly as the woman wished.

"You're probably right. I'll have to find a better way to get her to come along..."

"Leave it to me, I'm sure Cora has an errand or two Mrs. Hughes can run."

"Thank you M'Lord."

Breakfast was served, Cora asked Mrs. Hughes to run to Thirsk to look for a certain flower hair piece she'd 'heard about'. Things were settled then, she grumbled all the way back down to the Servants Hall casting a glance at Charles as he laughed softly.

"And just what do you find so funny Mr. Carson? Walking to Thirsk in the snow is not something I'd like to do today."

"You're not walking anywhere. I've an errand to run as well, and we'll be taking a Buggy. Now why don't you get your coat and hat while I bring it around?"

"Oh...oh alright then." She offered him a faint smile as she made her way to gather her things.

He hummed softly under his breath as he readied their transport and waited for her. It may just be a good day after all...perhaps even a great one.


	6. A Day Trip

Charles offered her his hand as she climbed up into the buggy. Drawing her coat a bit closer around herself as she sat down she grumbled again, her good mood effectively ruined by this impromptu trip. She'd had plans today...they involved catching up on the paperwork she'd missed yesterday and many cups of nice hot tea. And then she heard him...humming? Again? Looking to him with a perked brow, she decided to just not question it. At least one of them was happy.

He looked over to her and laughed, a real laugh. "Cheer up Elsie. Please?" As they pulled away he reached behind him and offered her the blanket he'd brought along. Once they were a decent ways from the house he transferred the reins to one hand and slipped the other around her shoulders gently pulling her closer. "I'll keep you warm, and we'll be there in no time."

"I just don't understand why she could send O'Brien. It's not as if putting her hats and hair pieces together is something I do..."

He laughed again, shaking his head a bit.

"What's so funny? Hrm?" She had moved closer, her thigh resting against his, her side pressed to his. They seemed to fit together perfectly. Opening the blanket she spread it across their laps.

"I never thought that was what she would send you out for. I'll confess I wanted you to accompany me and I knew you wouldn't. His Lordship pointed out that I'd have better luck moving a mountain than forcing you to come so...well...he said to leave it to him."

That earned him a swat on the chest. "Really Charles. What are you thinking?" She wasn't angry...well not quite. Maybe just a little. She wondered idly just what in the hell was going on, perhaps everyone had lost their mind. "Why was it so important that I come along?"

"I wanted your company, and I wanted to get you away for a while." He hadn't moved his arm as it rested lightly around her, and he didn't want to. "I wanted to talk to you".

She stiffened slightly. She knew this was going to come sooner or later, she had after all spent the night in the same bed as him. "I...I'm sorry. About last night Mr. Carson. It was wrong of me to ask, I..." her words were silenced as his arm moved from her shoulders and his finger pressed to her lips lightly.

"I won't hear any apologies. There is no need for them, I'd much rather sleep where I did last night than in my own bed alone ever again." After he finished speaking wrapped his arm lightly around her shoulders once more as they continued down the road. It was a nice ride, and he may have gone the long way. Completely on accident of course. She was staring up at him, this would be as good a time as any to ask her what was bothering her he guessed.

"What troubles you? Every year at this time, something troubles you and I've never figured it out. I want very much to do something to help you."

Oh...no. Not that question, she could easily answer anything but that. Her eyes fell upon her hands in her lap, she bit down on her lower lip, the flesh reddening slightly in response. "Its... " no she couldn't say it's nothing, not this time. Stealing a glance at him once more she read the look of concern on his face and sighed softly.

"I fear we're going to need a longer ride than to Thirsk for this story."

"Alright." He shrugged and pulled of the main road down a small side road. "We'll just take a detour". She was stubborn, but so was he. "We've got all day. The family won't be back until tomorrow, I've informed Anna and Mrs. Patmore we may not be back until late tonight depending on how long it takes us to finish our tasks."

"You stubborn man. You're not going to let this be are you?" She didn't wait for his reply she simply leaned against him a bit more and tried to decide where to begin. "My mother had a son, after my younger sister I was eight, and it was a few weeks before Christmas. He came too early though, he only lived for a few hours no matter what my mother did, he just wasn't strong enough."

She paused for a few moments as he slowed the horses to a stop near a clearing giving her all the time she needed to speak. "My father took it hard, he started drinking and within a few months he started beating first my mother, then my sister and I. I'd beg him to beat me instead of them. Some nights he did, others it was all I could do to keep him away from Agnes, I had no hope of keeping him off my mother too."

She found his hand that had come to rest in his lap, though she refused to look at him still. "When I was twelve my mother packed a bag for each of us. A change of clothes, our night gowns, a bit of bread and every bit of money she had been able to get from my father while he was drunk. She told us to go, to run and never look back. It was nearly Christmas we were sure to find some place. Someplace I could work that would let me keep Agnes on if she did chores too. So we left, I had to drag her through the snow for miles as she cried and tried to run home. I knew we couldn't stay near home, so we left town and kept walking. It was so cold, so very cold the snow covered our feet and was still coming down. That's when I met Joe, he was fetching the doctor for his mother. Took one look at the pair of us and told us to come home with him, he was sure they could use some extra hands around the farm until his mother was back on her feet after the babe was born. So we went with him. I didn't know what else to do...he seemed about my age, Agnes was tired, cold, hungry and I was sure she was going to be sick."

A shudder ran through her body, and she closed her eyes. She hardly registered that he'd pulled her even closer his hand running over her back lightly. "We were still there at the Burns farm on Christmas when we were notified that our mother had been found dead. Some say he beat her to death, but I don't think we'll ever know for sure. He said he found her dead, he was sure it was a broken heart because Agnes and I had run away. I took a post at a house a few miles away as a house maid and Agnes took a post as a scullery maid. She married a local boy, and I came to Downton. I've not gone back home since."

"Oh Elsie...I'm so very sorry. I know you'd told the homesick ones that being homesick meant they came from a happy home, but I never thought..."

"I've never been homesick, it's true. Though I've had times when I wished I'd gone with Agnes after our father died. She burned that house to the ground, wrote to me and said it did her a load of good. I just couldn't bear it. I couldn't go back there. Sometimes I feel as if Downton is too close. You must think I'm a terrible fool, I'm sure I've been insufferable all these years at Christmas time."

"You've put up with me, I think I can over look a couple weeks of being upset." Placing a light kiss to the top of her head he straightened himself and got the horses moving once more. "Lets get to Thirsk and see what we can find, have some tea and lunch and then we'll head back home hm?"


	7. Playing Games

**A/N: I'm going to try and get another chapter or two done before Friday. We'll be gone at comic con all weekend (because as my name suggests I'm a geek :P ) so I know I'll not be able to get any writing done. **

They'd had lunch, Charles had gone to discuss a few things with a new wine merchant and Elsie, miraculously, had found the exact hairpiece that Cora had described. She met back up with him a couple small parcels under her arm, and a faint smile on her face. "Lets not take the long way back hm? It's getting colder and I don't want to be stuck in the snow all night."

"As you wish M'Lady." He offered her his hand as he helped her up onto the seat tucking the blanket over her lap.

She rolled her eyes at him, a genuine smile crossing her face for the first time in well over a week. "I'm no more a Lady Mr. Carson, than you're the Lord of the estate."

They set off back to Downton, he knew she wanted to get home, and quickly. He however wouldn't mind being stranded and needed to find a room to rent for the night. The ride back was spent in comfortable silence, his arm around her, her head resting against him.

"What'd you buy?" He asked, thinking back to the parcels she had, when he got no reply he glanced down and realized she was asleep. They were close enough to home that they should put some distance between them. He wasn't going to move though, that was for sure. Leaning down he kissed the top of her head once again lightly, pulling her as close as humanly possible. He didn't fear for their jobs, if gossip started he'd just go through with his plans a little sooner. The gossip wouldn't bother him, not at this point in his life, he knew that it would tear her apart though.

Thomas had been out walking, taking full advantage of the family being away as well as Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. He heard them before he saw them, Carson said something but she didn't answer, by the time he was close enough to the road to see them he caught Carson kissing the woman. A sly grin crossed his face, perhaps this would be the ticket to getting rid of the pair. He only needed to wait for the right moment to speak with his Lordship now. Sarah was going to love this little bit of information, turning on his heel he made his way back to the house quickly following the way he came. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

As Downton came into view he slowed the horses a bit and shifted his arm "Elsie wake up, we're nearly home."

She jumped with a start more at the weight of his arm leaving her shoulders than his voice. "Oh I'm sorry...I must have been a terribly boring companion for the ride home."

"Not at all Mrs. Hughes, I didn't mind one bit." He smiled down at her as they neared the servants entrance. Climbing down he rounded the buggy and offered her his hand down. She accepted it and then accepted her packages from him, her eyes meeting his for far longer than she should have allowed. There were many things she still wanted to tell him, the words just weren't to be found. Especially not standing there outside the servants entrance. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Thomas lighting a cigarette and sighed. "The house is still standing on the outside, I'll go make sure the interior hasn't gone to waste while we were gone."

He offered her a nod, glancing at Thomas and attempting to hide his scowl. That man was trouble, more trouble than he was worth. And yet they couldn't seem to get rid of him. Turning he watched her step through the doors of the house before taking the buggy back to the stables. It'd taken him years to work up the courage he suddenly had. Years and a push from Lord Grantham, he wasn't going to let Thomas ruin it now.

They'd made it just in time for dinner, once they were sitting at the table he let his knee brush against hers. She smiled a hint of color rising to her cheeks. Oh this could be fun, clearing his throat he looked to the staff. "I trust there are no incidents to report from the day?"

A chorus of "No, Mr. Carson's" rang through out the hall as their plates were filled and the eating began. When he felt her foot run up the back of his calf however he swallowed a mouth full of hot stew far too quickly and began coughing and sputtering.

She hid her laugh as she gave him a good pat on the back, to clear the airway she told herself. "Are you alright Mr. Carson?"

"Yes...yes I'm fine" a glance in her direction and he knew it was game on. His hand had come to rest on his own thigh during his coughing fit, only now it moved slowly to her thigh, just above her knee.

She gasped softly her eyes wide as they met his. He simply grinned back at her between bites, glancing casually to the rest of the staff. No one seemed to have noticed anything.

Once dinner was done she stood quickly and headed for her sitting room. She would simply throw herself into paperwork, that would do the trick. Get her mind off of...other problems. What she didn't expect was for Charles to follow her less than ten minutes later.

He opened the door and leaned against the frame, "Everything alright Mrs. Hughes?"

Oh the cheek! "Yes. Yes everything is fine. Just trying to catch up on the work you forced me to abandon this morning."

The grin was back, he knew it and he didn't care to hide it. "I've strongly suggested the staff goes to bed early tonight, most of them have already gone up. Would you care to join me for tea?"

Tea? Was he asking about tea? The last thing she could think about with him in the room was tea. "Oh...uhm. Yes, tea would be lovely. Just let me get a bit done here and I'll be over."

"I'll just bring it here, you get what you need to get done finished up. I'll be back in a bit." Turning he pulled the door closed behind him, finding himself staring at Thomas with that smug smile on his face. "Off to bed with you Thomas, I'm sure there will be enough work tomorrow to keep us all extra busy."

"Yes Mr. Carson. I'll just be going up now." Thomas turned and left, not bothering to hide his smirk as he did so.

Rolling his eyes Charles headed to the kitchen to prepare the tea, and a plate of biscuits, he knew Mrs. Patmore always had some made, he also knew Daisy had taken to putting both of their favorites in a special tin and tucking it away. That girl really was excellent, one of his favorites if he allowed himself to say so.


	8. Anticipation

He entered her sitting room and set the tray down before moving to shut the door. She was sitting behind her desk, her shawl pulled tight around her shoulders as she worked.

Nothing was said, she glanced up and offered a smile before going back to work. He poured her tea and set a biscuit on the plate next to the cup before walking to her desk. Gently he pulled the pen from her hand and set it down, picked up the ledger and moved it aside before setting her cup in front of her.

She smiled a genuine smile and took a slow sip from her cup, letting her eyes slide shut as the liquid warmed her from the inside out. The question was posed without even opening her eyes, afraid of what his face might hold after she asked it. "Stay with me again?"

His hands were on her shoulders, his thumbs working gently at the back of her neck. She jumped ever so slightly at the contact, he was trained well enough that she hadn't even heard him move around behind her. "Of course. Finish your tea and we'll go up."

"We'll have to wait for everyone to go to sleep won't we?" She let her shoulders relax as she leaned back into his hands, a few more sips of tea and the cold had dissipated. A fire started at his touch and spread every time his fingers brushed at her skin. Damn the high collar of her dress, she may have to consider following some of the more recent fashions if this was going to be the attention she got.

"We probably should, but I don't find myself caring all that much at the same time. I've waited far too long for the courage to do just this much, I never expected to be allowed in your bed." He was glad at the moment that she was seated in front of him, the chair between them was a godsend as well.

"What changed? Why now?" Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. Slowly she sat her cup down and stood, turning to face him. Her eyes scanning his face. "I had thought maybe...when you retired things might change, if you retired. And if not I'd stay here with you anyways, just as a friend."

He reached out slowly brushing the backs of his knuckles across her cheek, "Something his Lordship said. He asked me how long I had loved you, gave me the thought that maybe I could do or say what I wanted and not jeopardize either of us in the process. I didn't want anything to happen... you've worked your entire life for this position. I wasn't going to risk you loosing it."

"I would have gladly...left for you. And before you ask I waited for the same reasons... I couldn't force you to choose. What fools we've been." She closed the last of the distance between them, pressing her body up against his. Stretching up onto her tip toes she brushed her lips across his, her fingers found the back of his neck and then his hair, puling his face down closer to hers.

He groaned softly, his hands circling her waist and lifting her enough to take the weight off of her toes, he ran his tongue over her lips. Seeking entrance, asking for more without pushing too hard. The moment her lips parted his tongue darted in, tasting, exploring, loving. There had been women before, but none that he kissed. None that he cared for as much as he did the woman in his arms. Breaking away he opened his eyes gazing down at her, "You're going to have to tell me when to stop. I won't...I won' do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I think Charles...you need to come to my room as soon as you're certain that the mens hall is quiet. I've only got your room on one side, O'Brien on the other side. She's gone and the room across from me is empty at the moment."

He grinned a lopsided grin and let his hands run from her shoulders to her behind. Cupping it gently he pulled her against him, "As long as you go up ahead of me, I'll go wherever you lead."

"Charles Carson! Is that why you always wait for me to go upstairs before heading up yourself?"

"Hey...a man can enjoy a view if it presents itself can't he?"

Rolling her eyes she turned picking up the two packages she'd brought home with her, turning out the light she let him follow behind her as she left the room. He followed happily checking to be sure the door was locked, she waited at the foot of the stairs for him.

"I'll do the rounds while you go to your room, I'll get changed and come over."

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you then." Climbing the stairs she took a moment now and then to glance over her shoulder. Smirking at him. All these years, all these years and she'd never had a clue as to why he always insisted she go ahead of him.

They parted ways and she headed for her room, once inside she shed her working clothes, the dress was hung, her corset laid to rest over the back of a chair, her shift followed. Taking a flannel and dipping it in the water from the pitcher she cleaned herself quickly. Opening the two packages she smiled a bit, for the first time in, well years, she bought herself a brand new night gown, and a new blouse. With the nightgown on hung the blouse carefully. Sitting down at her small vanity she began pulling the pins from her hair with a smile. She wasn't nervous just happy, she had waited far longer for this than she wanted to admit.

Charles made his rounds in record time, mounting the stairs he slipped quickly into his room to change. Tonight he made certain to at least set out his clothes for tomorrow, so if they did in fact sleep late he had a better chance at making it downstairs nearly on time. He wondered if she was nervous, maybe she would change her mind. He wasn't sure if he could stop once he started. He had waited so very, very long for this. Perhaps he should ask her now, before they went further. He'd taken the time to find his mothers wedding band, he'd polished it and had it resting in a box in his dresser. No... tonight was no the night, he already had plans. This year she was going to smile.

Gathering his courage he slipped his robe on and quietly opened the door, slipping out of his room he hoped she remembered to leave the door between the mens and womens hall unlocked. It opened as he turned the handle, he locked it from the womens side and tapped lightly on her door.

**A/N: The next chapter will most likely be M, if you're not into that sort of thing you might want to stop now ;-)**


	9. Fulfilment

**A/N: Yeah definitely an "M" chapter, if you're not into that you might wanna skip it :) I probably won't have more chapters up until next week!**

She crossed the distance to the door in one easy stride, opening it quickly she pulled him inside and shut the door leaning against it. Letting out a breath she turned, looking up at him.

Charles let his eyes wander from her head to her heels, when she turned to face him, they slowly made their way back to her face. He spotted the color that rose to her face and down onto her chest. She would be the death of him at this rate, before he knew what was happening he had her pressed up against her door. "Elsie..."

Her hands found his chest and slowly ran up to his shoulders. The weight of him against her was the best feeling she'd experienced thus far. There had been couple men in her past, when she was young and foolish. Neither of them had made her feel this way, neither of them had seen her this undressed either. It had never been more than a quick release between two people, this was different. "Shhh..." Stretching up on her toes she kissed him, her lips parting inviting him in for more.

He returned her kiss, tasting and exploring once more. This had to be a dream, it was definitely something he'd dreamed of, but it seemed so real. Cupping her behind as he had before he lifted her up and held her against him. "Elsie...if you want me to stop...you better say so now." Light kisses were placed along her jaw, to that spot behind her ear and down her neck slowly as he carried her across the room to her bed. "I don't know...how much longer...I'll be able to stop myself."

"If you stop...so help me I'll kill you." She felt the bed behind her calves and then she was laying on it, gazing up at him. She had waited so very long for this, any doubts that had crept into her mind as she waited for him were gone once again.

Smiling he lay on the bed next to her, fingers brushing up her bare arm. The night gown she'd worn last night covered her arms, this one didn't. "Is this what you bought today? I like it." His lips found their way to her shoulder and then to her neck.

"Mhmm...I...oh" She gasped softly at his kisses, it was as if a fire was lit under each one. She as going to come undone and they had only just begun. He hadn't stopped, fingers tracing her collar bone and his lips following, when he came to the top of her night dress he pulled at one of the ties with his teeth while his hand ran down her side. Carefully avoiding any contact with her breasts just yet.

Stopping at her knee he gathered the material slowly, once his fingers met flesh he groaned against her chest. Pushing the fabric up further he let his hand run over her thigh. "Elsie..." It was all he could manage as he pried his face away from her, lips met lips, tongues danced, he pressed her gown up higher, the backs of his knuckles running along her ribs. He swallowed her moans as she swallowed his, slipping one hand behind her back he lifted her up enough to pull her night gown over her head before tossing it to the floor behind him.

She shivered at his touch, and then again as the cool air brushed across her newly exposed skin, forcing the fog to lift just enough to focus she began unbuttoning his night shirt, he had far too much clothing on. More than anything else the thing she needed most was human contact, skin to skin, Buttons unfastened she pushed it off of his shoulders urging him to get it off. Her hands ran over his chest, her touch light and yet firm at the same time. She gasped once again as his lips moved down her collarbone and over her left breast, fingers drifted over her stomach and dipped down between her legs.

"Oh God...Oh..." He smiled against her chest once again, slipping first one finger between her folds and then a second. He honestly wasn't sure how long he would last and he wanted to make certain she found her release as well. One of her hands gripped at the coverlet the other his shoulder. She'd never experienced _this_ before, "Please Charles...please. I can't...I'm..."

"Shh love, just let go." Pulling himself up he kicked his pyjama pants off, never slowing the motion of his fingers. She let go, let herself come undone, gasping softly as she pressed her face against his shoulder next to her on the bed. Pulling his hand away he nudged her thighs apart with his knee, positioning himself at her entrance he waited, looking down at her.

Opening her eyes again she met his gaze and nodded, he took his time. Far more gentle than anyone had ever been with her before, his moan was enough to boost her confidence once more. Lifting her leg she wrapped it around his waist pulling him closer, urging him on. Soon her moans mixed with his, her hips met his thrusts.

He wanted to make this last, draw it out, but he wasn't going to be able to. Maybe ten years ago, though with the woman under him being who she was, even that was doubtful. His thrusts were erratic, harder than when he'd started out. Her name was on his lips as he came, his face pressed against her neck. Rolling to his side, he pulled her with him. Not wanting to break the contact, his words were soft and somewhat slurred. "I love you."

She smiled against his chest quite content to sleep right there. They would be cold in a few hours but she couldn't find the strength to move from his arms. "I love you too Charles, I think I'll never be cold again."


	10. Early Mornings

When he woke the sun was just beginning to peek through the curtains, he knew he had to leave but he didn't want to. One day. One day they would be able to sleep the entire night together, wake up together in the morning, and not give a damn who knew. He slipped his arm out from under her and worked the blankets down slowly so he could at least cover her up.

She stirred in protest to his warmth leaving. "Shhh...sleep." Smoothing her hair back out of her face he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and waited for her to calm once more. Once he was sure she was back to sleep he gingerly got out of the bed and slipped his clothes on.

Opening the door a crack he peered out into the hall before quickly making his way out of her room, through the door separating the two halls and into his own room. Breathing a sigh of relief he began to dress for the morning. It was far too late to go back to sleep. He was fidgeting, there were so many things he wanted to do all at once. The servants ball was tonight and he needed to speak with Lord Grantham at some point before then. Standing once more he opened the top drawer of his small dresser and pulled out a box. Inside were a pair of smaller boxes, with a sigh he lifted the smaller of the two out and opened it. He had to make sure it was still there, his finger ran over the object lightly before the box was closed and put back in its place. The larger box closed and set back into his drawer. Straightening his waist coat and pulling his jacket on he gave in and headed downstairs to start his day.

Elsie woke with a start at the sound of Daisy calling out the time. She was stiff, a bit sore, keeping her eyes closed she rolled towards his scent only to find the bed empty. With a groan she opened her eyes, she knew it was sensible for him to leave before they were found, but she had selfishly hoped to wake up in his arms. Prying herself out of bed she set about getting dressed, it wasn't until she sat in front of the mirror to pin up her hair that she realized she was going to have to wear one of her older dresses. One with a much higher neck line, and she would have to repay the favor of leaving a bright red mark upon his neck very, very soon.

Their breakfast was quick, they all had a busy day ahead of them, and many were excited for the evening. As Charles turned to head for the stairs to greet the family as they came home, he was stopped by Elsie who simply reached up to fix his tie. Something she did often, but today seemed different. She lingered longer, smiled a little softer, and added a soft pat on his shoulder before stepping aside for him to pass. He smiled, and turned slightly watching her go. Yes, his decision was definitely the right one. Now he just had to find the nerve to ask his Lordship, he had never had much trouble talking to the man before. This, however, was different. And much more personal.

Elsie Hughes had a spring in her step, a spring she thought as never to be found. She directed the maids about their duties, they had done as much cleaning yesterday as possible to allow them to set up for the ball today, but there was still much to be done.

Charles watched as the car pulled up, the door was opened and the family emerged one by one. He greeted them all as usual and took mental notes at what was requested of the staff. Thankfully not much was needed, the Granthams were almost as excited for the servants ball as the staff were most years.

As the women went inside he found his nerve and looked to Lord Grantham, "M'Lord, if I might have a word? In private."

"Of course Carson. Walk with me. I've been cooped up far too long." Motioning to the path he began walking.

"Yes M'Lord." Charles fell into step beside Robert and pondered his next words carefully.

"Well what is it Carson? You're not yourself today...don't tell me you're leaving us?"

"That depends M'Lord." His hands were clasped behind his back, his gaze on the path in front of him.

Robert stopped short, mouth hanging open. "What are you saying Carson? Depends on what? You can't seriously be leaving us... surely the house would fall down around us all."

"I'm prepared to hand in my resignation M'Lord, if it means Mrs. Hughes is able to keep her post once I ask her to marry me tonight." Carson too had stopped walking and turned to face his employer.

"By God. It took you long enough! You're not going to loose your post Carson, nor is Mrs. Hughes." He laughed a good hearty laugh clapping the man on the shoulder. "But you best let me have my dance first..."

Charles Carson had been rendered speechless yet again. He simply stood there, unsure of what to say or do.

"Oh and you must let us attend the wedding, don't you go running off on us now. Cora and the girls have been waiting for this you know. I've been instructed to offer you either a cottage or if you'd prefer the gold room...the one that's just near the stairs to the servants quarters."

"I...I don't know what to say. Thank you M'Lord"

Robert laughed again, "We would all be lost without the two of you, do you really think we'd make you leave? I'm constantly being reminded that the world is changing around us. No matter how hard you and I cling to how things were. Besides Mary would probably serve my head to Mother if I made you leave."

Charles was smiling that dumb smile once again, he stood a little straighter and nodded. "Thank you again...now I'll have to hope she accepts."

"If she doesn't I'll be shocked. Let us head back before they all start wondering what we're plotting out here."

With a nod Carson turned and headed back for the house, parting ways with Robert to go around to the servants entrance and then directly to his pantry. His heart racing already and he hadn't even seen Elsie since this morning. Checking the time he gave himself a few moments to sit down behind his desk before it was time for luncheon.

Elsie stood on a small ladder pinning up decorations as she oversaw the setting up of the ball. This evening couldn't come fast enough, only a few more hours and she would be able to change and see him again. She rolled her eyes at herself, mumbling under her breath, "You're acting like a foolish girl woman. Stop it".

With a nod Carson turned and headed back for the house, parting ways with Robert to go around to the servants entrance and then directly to his pantry. His heart racing already and he hadn't even seen Elsie since this morning. Checking the time he gave himself a few moments to sit down behind his desk before it was time for luncheon.


	11. Stirring Up Trouble

Thomas waited until his Lordship needed to be changed for Luncheon, it was now or never. He may temporarily be covering for Bates, but he'd much prefer to see old Carson out on his ear. The bell rang and he began ascending the stairs a smile across his face the entire time.

Entering the room Thomas wiped the smile from his face, working hard to look grim as he set to the task of dressing his Lordship.

Robert watched the man, Thomas was not his favorite by any means, in fact he wouldn't be at all sad to see the man go. The look on his face meant one of two things, either something had happened or Thomas was up to something. "Is something the matter? Has something gone wrong with the preparations for the ball?"

"The ball? No M'Lord...but there is something..."

"Well? What is it?" Robert asked as he studied the younger man behind him in the mirror.

"It's Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes M'Lord. I saw them yesterday and thought you should know..."

Oh this was going to be good Robert thought. If only Thomas knew the things he knew himself. No, no he was going to play along for now. "Saw them what?"

"Well they took a buggy in to Thirsk M'Lord, on the way back I saw them sitting rather close. Mr. Carson had his arm around her and I believe he kissed her M'Lord. I know relationships aren't exactly allowed, and I thought you should know."

Robert fought hard to contain the smile he so desperately wanted to allow to grace his face. Instead he nodded and kept his face as neutral as possible. "I see. Well I'll look into it. Thank you for informing me. I'll see you at the ball tonight Thomas, that will be all."

Thomas nodded and walked out of the room, his smile returning and a spring appearing in his step. If this didn't work, he wasn't sure what on earth would.

Robert watched him go and only hoped this would be the catalyst that got the damned man thrown out the back door. He wasn't sure how to tell Carson, or if he should, the man would most likely hit the roof if he knew that they had been seen.

Luncheon was served and the girls dismissed themselves early to help finishing with preparations. Robert looked to Carson and mentally shrugged. If he hit the roof so be it, "So Thomas had to come running to me today. I think he was hoping to get you sacked. Told me he saw you and Mrs. Hughes sitting rather too close in a buggy. Do you know how hard it was to keep a straight face until he left the room? To think... he had thought I'd be upset over it."

Charles for his part sputtered and nearly choked on his own tongue, "He what?! He shouldn't have been out of the house that far anyways."

"Who knows when it comes to that man. Hopefully he'll leave us soon enough or do something bad enough we'll have cause to fire him. But enough of that...are you ready for this evening?"

"Oh...yes M'Lord the preparations are complete to the hall, I believe Mrs. Patmore has the food well under control..."

Robert cut him off, "That's not what I meant and you know it." Standing he made his way over to pour himself a drink and poured one for Carson as well. Holding the glass out he rolled his eyes at the look he was given. "Take it my man...a little liquid courage never hurt anyone. Lord knows I needed a bit before I proposed to Cora..."

Finally taking the glass he gave a soft chuckle before drinking the contents, his gaze moving out the window as Mrs. Hughes directed the footmen about in moving some piece of furniture or another to a storage shed. Her hands on her hips like that she looked rather intimidating. "Thank you M'Lord...I may just need this after all."

Robert drew his brows together then looked out the window with a chuckle, "Yes well...we all know if she didn't keep that whip cracked this house would fall down around the lot of us." Finishing his drink he set the glass down on the table and turned to leave, casting one last glance back at Carson who was still nursing his drink and watching out the window.

Charles waited until Elsie returned inside before he began descended the stairs once more. He was able to catch her if only for a moment as she moved from her sitting room to the servants hall for her own lunch. He offered her a smile and let his hand brush against hers. She smiled back up at him and his heart did a flip in his chest, "Lets go in then and eat hm?"

"Yes...lets." Her own voice was slightly husky as she spoke. It took her a moment to propel herself forward and to her chair. The effect that man had on her was...well it was wonderful, but if it didn't calm down some it could be disastrous. And he knew it, she could tell just by looking at him as he crossed the room to his chair. Oh the cheek that man had!

As lunch was finished the staff grew antsy, they had the rest of the day off for whatever they needed to do before the ball. Lord knew she needed to get changed, perhaps Anna would help her with her hair. As she stood she looked to the younger woman. "Anna, when you're finished may I see you in my sitting room for a moment?"

"Yes Mrs. Hughes, I'll be right there." Smiling Anna finished her lunch and then stood making her way to Elsie's sitting room and knocking on the door lightly.

"Come in." Elsie was sitting behind her desk leafing through a small stack of papers. "Have a seat Anna, I just...I was hoping you could help me with something if you're not too busy."

"Sure Mrs. Hughes, what can I do for you?" Anna breathed a soft sigh of relief, for a moment she wondered if she'd forgotten to do something this morning.

"I was hoping, well I was hoping you could help me pin my hair up this evening for the ball. I'd like a change for once."

"Of course! I told Daisy I'd help her as well but that shouldn't take too long, I can come by right after and do yours up with more than enough time to do my own."

"Thank you Anna. I'll be up in my room whenever you're ready for me.

Standing again Anna gave a nod and turned for the door, something was up. Maybe she could find out just what it was.

Elsie was a bundle of nerves. Could she really do this? Go this far out of her comfort zone and change her hair and her normal attire? Setting the papers down she stood and left her sitting room heading to her bedroom to see if she could find her courage.


	12. Preparations

_**A/N: Thank you again for all your reviews! I hope to get another chapter done this week...tonight if possible, and then see where to go from there! **_

Elsie paced in front of her bed, the new blouse was out and she'd dug into the very back of her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of skirts she hadn't worn in...well a very long time. One was a deep crimson color, the other pale blue. At present she had on only her undergarments and dressing robe as she tried to talk herself into wearing something other than a high collared black dress. The mark on her neck had faded enough that it wasn't really visible thank fully so that was one less worry on her mind.

The knock on her door startled her, she opened the door far enough to see that it was Anna and let the girl in, suddenly very, very embarrassed.

"Are you ready for me Mrs. Hughes?" She had already changed and her hair was already done. They had plenty of time so she decided to keep the housekeeper for last.

"I...well yes, I suppose I am Anna. I've no clue what to ask you to do, I just wanted something different. A bit looser you know?"

She nodded and waited for Mrs. Hughes to sit down, once she did Anna grinned. Oh she could get the woman to talk, and she was going to do so. "I take it Mr. Carson prefers it down and that's why you're wanting a change hm? Don't worry leave it to me we'll have you done up in no time. Oh and wear the red one. Save the blue for later."

Elsie gasped and turned in her chair to look up at Anna. Shocked. Completely and utterly shocked, "I don't know what... " groaning she turned back around and let her elbows rest on the table her face in her hands, "it's that obvious is it?"

Anna just laughed, almost giggled really, "Oh no, not really. I just knew that if I said that you'd either tell me or yell at me. We've all been hoping for a long time if I'm honest, but no one ever knew anything for sure." As she spoke she removed the pins and set them on the table, and picked up the brush running it through Elsies hair. "It's terribly romantic really, though the pair of you may as well be married by now."

"We're not...I assure you that." Or I wouldn't be sleeping alone, she thought.

"I know." Anna took her time, working the hair into a style similar to one she'd do for Lady Mary. Reaching into the pocket of the apron she'd worn to do Daisys hair, Anna pulled out a jeweled hair comb. "Lady Mary sent this up for you. She asked what I was up to this afternoon and I told her I was helping you. She insisted you wear this."

Elsie gasped slightly, the comb alone probably would have cost her the sum of her wages earned to date. "I don't think...I mean it's really far too much..."

"Nonsense. Besides, it'll go well with that brooch there, which will look just right with that new blouse and red skirt." Anna was grinning still, once she was finished she stood back and gave it all a once over. "Alright then...lets get you dressed."

"I assure you I can dress myself. I've been doing it for, well quite a long time." Elsie stood taking a look in the mirror and smiling. It was amazing how much just a few simple changes could make her look so very much younger.

"No arguing Mrs. Hughes. I have my orders."

"Your...orders? Orders from whom?" Elise was genuinely confused. Why all of this attention all of the sudden? Had Charles put Anna up to this? No, he wouldn't do that...would he?

"Don't even try and get it out of me, I won't be telling you. Besides I've some more things up my sleeve that need to be done here."

Shaking her head with a smile on her face she slipped out of her dressing robe and just gave in. It was rather nice if she was being honest. Being taken care of, having someone else doing the work. Anna helped her into her blouse and she buttoned it herself before stepping into her skirt. She reached for her brooch and blinked as Anna took it from her and put it down pulling one out of her pocket instead.

"Her Ladyship sent this down." She pinned the brooch in place and then pulled a necklace from her other pocket, "And this is from Lady Edith."

"What's going on Anna? Please tell me?" Suddenly she was nervous. Terrified to go down stairs. Were they being kind so that they could let her go? No...no they wouldn't be sending things like this to her only to let her go. What on Earth could it be?

"I can't Mrs. Hughes. I wish I could, but I can't. I don't want you to worry though it's nothing bad. I do believe everyone just wants to see you happy. One last thing and then we're finished."

The last item was pulled out of her pockets, a pair of Lady Sybils favorite earrings, "And these are from..."

Elsie cut her off, "Lady Sybil. I know those earrings anywhere." Tears pricked her eyes. The earrings weren't grand, but Sybil wore them often.

"How did you know?"

"I gave them to her. For her 16th birthday. She had come to my sitting room in tears, she had lost one of her earrings and the party would be starting at any moment. So I gave her these, they had been my mothers. She told me she'd return them straight away and I told her to keep them as a gift and sent her on her way."

Anna just smiled and slipped them into the small holes in the older womans ear lobes and then gave her a once over. "Perfect."

Elsie didn't dare look in the mirror. Not yet, not while she had an audience. "Thank you Anna. Thank you for everything. Now...go get that apron off and finish getting ready before we're late."

With Anna gone, she sat down to pull her shoes on and then stood looking in the mirror. She choked back a soft sob, she couldn't remember the last time she looked so...so young...and happy. Yes she was definitely truly happy for the first time in a very long time, perhaps since she was a very small child.

Checking the time she knew she only had half an hour, she should be overseeing the last of the preparations by now. Drawing in a slow breath she turned to the door and slipped into the hallway. Her feet propelling her down the stairs and towards the hall where the ball was being held on their own accord

Charles had spoken with Anna and the family, he wanted things to go smoothly tonight. Robert had spilled the secret to the five women and a swarm descended upon him. Giggling and running up stairs ensued and plans were made. While he waited for the ball to begin, part of him pondered how much Elsie was going to hate him for the attention she was getting. It was, in essence, his fault even if it wasn't his direct doing.

He stood near the refreshment table making certain that the trays and glasses were lined up properly. He heard her before he saw her, the woman could move without a sound and he'd still know what little noise the heel of her shoe made against the floor. Her even measured strides. Turning to the doorway he promptly dropped the glass in his hand to the floor where it shattered, his mouth hanging open. A complete, and total loss for words...and motor function.

Elsie stood there. Mortified the flush of embarrassment creeping from her face down to her chest. "Oh this is the worst idea...I should have never let."

Her words were silenced as Charles crossed the hall in a few long strides and pressed a finger to her lips lightly. Glancing around he lowered his lips to her ear. "If you change a thing I swear I will never speak to you again."

With a nod she glanced up at him as he took a polite step backwards, "What is going on? Please tell me? Why did Anna descend upon me with gifts from the Ladies of the house and say she'd been ordered to act as my ladies maid?"

He smiled down at her. "We'll just have to wait and see won't we?"

She groaned softly and shook her head, "You're in on this. I know you are..." And with that the guests began to arrive and a maid moved to clean up the broken glass. The family made their way downstairs sharing knowing looks. Elsie thanked each of the women for their gifts, earning herself a kiss on the cheek from Sybil...and still no answer to her burning question of 'why?'.


	13. A Simple Question

_**A/N: Short Chapter, but it's here anyways ;-)**_

The ball began, as usual the first dance Elsie shared with Lord Grantham and Charles shared with Lady Grantham. Elsie couldn't shake her nerves, she had no further plans to dance the rest of the evening but it seemed she had a trickle of men asking her. After the fourth dance she made her excuses and took a moment to sit down with a glass of punch.

She met his gaze across the room, he had been watching her nearly the entire time. Even while he danced with his Lady Mary. What had gotten into that man? And now Lord Grantham had approached him and they were talking...but his eyes never left hers. A drink was pressed into his hand by their employer of all people and he drank it down in one gulp before nodding and making his way to where she was sitting.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Hughes?"

She blinked slowly, they rarely shared a dance at the ball. One or both of them always seemed to be busy. With a mental shrug she set her glass down and stood. "I'd like that Mr. Carson."

The moment he led her back out onto the dance floor the song that had been going ended and another began. A slow dance, last year she would have ran afraid to betray her feelings to him. Now though, he knew and she didn't quite find the ability to care if anyone else did or not. At the moment she was precisely where she wanted to be. Wrapped in his arms and happy.

They began to dance, his hand slid down to the small of her back pulling her closer. She lost himself in his eyes, unaware that both Robert and Cora were quietly pulling couples off the dance floor around them. As they came to the middle of the floor Charles stopped moving and took a half step back. "Elsie..."

"What is it? What's wrong? Did I step on your toes?" She still hadn't moved her eyes from his face...at least not until he slowly knelt down in front of her. Suddenly it all clicked into place, her heart was threatening to beat its way out of her chest.

"Elsie...would you do me the honor of marrying me?" His nerves were running wild, his hand shook ever so slightly as he held hers, he produced a ring from his pocket as he dared to glance up at her. Most everyone in the house knew and had helped him to make this as perfect as possible for her.

"Oh..." She didn't fight to hold the tears back, her fingers pressed against her lips. Something she never thought she'd have. Something she didn't dare to think of for fear of wanting it too badly. Quickly she glanced to where the family was sitting, a panic setting in. Their smiles and clasped hands told her everything she needed to know. "Yes. Yes of course I will..."

He slipped the ring onto her finger before standing and capturing her lips with his own, large hands framing her face. "Don't be angry with me for all of this...please."

Her hands found their way to his chest and she just smiled. "I'm not."

They had barely remembered where they were when they heard the applause and then felt the family descending upon them. Mary kissed her beloved Carson on the cheek and shockingly enough did the same to Elsie.

"I'm glad you two have finally decided to accept a bit of happiness." Mary smiled at the both of them

"Thank you M'Lady" Elsie finally forced out, she was still shocked and rooted to the spot in the middle of the dance floor. It took Robert and Cora both to lead the pair off to the side where even the Dowager Countess wore a smile.

"My it rather took the two of you long enough. I had wondered when I'd be forced to make the decision for either this house to run smoothly or for the housekeeper and the butler to be allowed to marry..."

Their moments of quiet were short lived, the ball was back in full swing and work to be done. It was early yet but there were empty trays on the table that needed refilled, and she needed to do something...anything...that required her to think of something other than Charles. If she wasn't careful she'd be dragging him into her sitting room without a care in the world, and that just wouldn't do. At least not for the moment.

_**A/N: I'm trying to decide if I should end this here or give it another chapter (at least one anyways). Let me know what you think!**_


	14. After The Ball

_**A/N: Due to popular demand...here's a continuation. Though I may have to take a short break to fulfill the request of my children for a Daisy story. Maybe. If I get around to it ;-)**_

Thomas made his way to Roberts dressing room shortly after the Earl had gone up. His plan seemed to have blown up...or perhaps it hadn't. Maybe they'd been forced to marry and would be leaving?

Robert glanced to the man hardly able to curb his distaste. Bates couldn't return soon enough.

"M'Lord?" Thomas finally asked as he began putting the clothes in their various places.

"What is it Barrow?"

"Will we be putting an ad out for a new Butler and Housekeeper now? Or perhaps hiring from within the current staff?"

Robert shook his head a bit, it had been a wonderful evening. The two members of staff he respected the most, the two members of staff who had been a comfort to his daughters many times over their lives were finally taking a bit of happiness for themselves, and this man was trying to squirm his way in already. "Thomas I've got no plans of letting either Carson or Mrs. Hughes go. And if you think, for one moment, that I would let YOU replace Carson... "I'd rather be butler myself. That is all, you may go."

Thomas wasn't sure how to react. Surely it wasn't proper for the housekeeper and butler to marry? Surely Lord Grantham wouldn't stand for such a thing, and yet he'd just been told that was exactly what was planned. He may have been a bit free with his words, but he was smart enough to know when he'd been beaten and simply nodded and left the room. Muttering all the way back down to the ball, where he darkened a corner with his presence. The sight of those two old fools exchanging their happy little glances only served to anger him even more.

Charles wasn't sure his feet ever found the floor. She'd said yes, they were going to be married. Finally, after all of these years he'd done the one thing he'd only ever dreamed of. He'd been able to convince her to join him for just one more dance before the guests began to leave. Everyone had pitched in to clear the dishes away, all that was left for morning was to re-arrange the room back to normal. Elsie had disappeared, and the last of the guests were gone. Making his way around he sent the rest of the staff to bed and ventured to her sitting room. He smiled softly at the light coming from under the door, once he was close enough he heard her humming softly and idly wondered if he could slip in unnoticed. Wouldn't hurt to try right?

Turning the knob slowly he opened the door. Slipping in silently he watched as she sat at her desk unpinning her hair, he knew he only had a moment, maybe two, before she would realize he was there. Crossing the room quietly he placed his hands over hers. "Let me. Please."

She smiled, laying her hands on her desk lightly, glancing at the ring on her finger. Her smile broadened, he'd asked her to marry him. The extra 'help' all day made sense now, but she still had a few questions. Questions she wanted so desperately to remember, but the feeling of his hands pulling the pins out of her hair and running through the long locks were so far beyond distracting.

"Charles?" His name spilled from her lips somewhere between a moan and a question, standing carefully she turned to face him.

"Yes love?" Charles let his hands rest on her shoulders, fingers brushing the sides of her neck lightly. Bending forward he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Where are we to go? I mean...what will we do now?" Below the utter happiness she felt, there was a moment of fear and doubt. She had some money saved up, potentially enough to buy a small shop, or maybe rent a cottage somewhere.

Stepping back he took hold of her hand and led her to the settee. Sitting down he pulled her down gently next to him. Far closer than they usually sat. Close enough that he could wrap a lock of her hair around his finger slowly. "We've a few options. We can retire and stay here in a cottage. I was promised one years ago should I ever decide to retire."

"I..." She wasn't ready to retire quite yet, she would of course to be with him, but she'd hoped to work a while longer at least. "What are our other options?"

He continued playing with her hair, "We've been given a couple options by his Lordship as well. One is to simply marry and live in a cottage on the grounds and continue working. Or...we've been offered the guest room that's situated right near the Servant's quarters if we'd prefer to stay in the house. I had figured that was probably the best option, but I've not given an answer yet. I wanted to at least ask you first and then discuss it with you."

She was stunned, again. How many times was that today? Relief spread across her features, and she pressed a bit closer to him. "I think staying here would be wonderful. When can we be married? I'll confess... I don't want to wait long. I'd go with you right now to Gretna Green if it meant we could have it done."

He laughed repositioning both of them. Him with one leg across the settee and one foot on the floor, her resting back against him. "As much as I would love to, I fear we'll never get away with it. It seems the ladies of the house have been laying in wait for some time. His Lordship has requested the family be allowed to attend. We can walk to town tomorrow and get everything set though if you'd like."

Listening to his deep rumbling voice this close was soothing, by the time he finished talking she could only mutter an okay and nod her head. Eyes threatening to close and stay that way for the night, she was quite content to sleep right here. "Better go up... you can't be comfortable."

Scooting down a bit, resituating them both once more he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm fine." he let his hands wander over her arms, his own eyes betraying his wishes to watch her sleep. They were both going to need to go up at some point to change, but for now he wasn't going any where.


	15. Wedding Bells

_**A/N: Okay at least one more chapter after this. Then we'll see what happens ;-)**_

Elsie woke to the sound of Daisy moving through the kitchens, they had over slept again. Charles was still asleep for that matter. Turning carefully she knelt on the settee between his legs still only just barely awake herself. "Charles...Charles wake up. We've overslept again." Leaning forward she kissed him softy, hoping to at least give him something nice to wake up to. "We've got to get up."

Charles for his part shivered slightly at the loss of her body heat, her words sank in and he simply wrapped his arms around her, "I'd rather not."

"I know, but you need to at least go to your pantry and change, and I've got to go up stairs. Daisy is already up and in the kitchen. Come on now." She put her feet firmly on the floor and stood, brushing her fingers across his cheek before she slipped out the door and made her way quickly, and quietly up the stairs. Just barely slipping into her room before doors began opening along the hallway.

The weeks passed quickly, a wedding date had been set and much to her protests planned. She would have preferred something small and quiet. Gretna Green would have been just fine if she'd been asked, and while they always asked her if things were okay she wasn't given much choice in the matter. Charles assured her it was because they cared, she knew he was right but it was still frustrating all the same.

The banns had been read, and the following days passed as a blur between work and preparations. She had begun moving things to what would be their new room in preparation. Before she knew it she was standing outside the church along side Mr. Bates who was going to give her away. She laughed softly at the thought, he could probably be her son and yet he was giving her away...at her wedding. That morning the girls had descended upon her and pulled her along the hall to Lady Marys bedroom. She was stripped out of her normal black dress and dressed in her newest blouse and the light blue skirt. It was a whirlwind of activity as her hair was done, her somethings old, new, borrowed, and blue were secured in their places. And finally a lucky sixpence was slipped into her shoe.

Smiling softly she looked to John again, who smiled back at her before speaking "All ready then Mrs. Hughes?"

"Yes Mr. Bates, I believe I am." She placed her hand on his offered arm and walked along side him as he lead her to Charles.

Charles stood there at the altar, smiling like the fool he was. When the door opened and Mr. Bates led his Elsie down the aisle his smile broadened. The ladies had made her up again. She could have been wearing rags and he would've thought her beautiful, but this... God above she looked good.

He took her hand as Mr. Bates passed her off and couldn't believe what was finally happening. Happening to him of all people. Neither one of them looked anywhere but at each other as the vows were said, the rings and I Do's were exchanged and then there was applause as he lead her back down the aisle.

With the entire staff and family present, help had been brought in from outside and breakfast was being set up at the house. Had they waited a few more weeks they would have eaten outside, instead the hall where he had proposed had been set up. The family hadn't eaten with them, wanting to give them a bit of privacy. Robert however waited until the staff had begun to disperse to slip down to Mrs. Carsons sitting room and left an envelope on her desk addressed to the both of them.

The following week was going to be interesting with the two of them gone but Cora and his mother had simply told him what they were doing and that he was to buck up and follow along. He'd learned to not argue, especially once the two of them began working together. He valued life and limb far too much to say no.

As the room began to clear out Elsie glanced up at Charles, only to find him smiling down at her. "Well Mrs. Carson... what do you say we go down and make certain the house hasn't fallen apart and then go out for a walk?"

"I think Mr. Carson, that would be lovely." Standing she took his hand and let him lead her back down to the hustle and bustle of below stairs. It was nice, so very nice to not have to be completely restrained at all times. Being able to openly touch him, look at him, adjust his tie or his waist coat without inciting rumors was enough to make her completely satisfied. As they entered her sitting room for her to get her hat she spotted the envelope and moved to pick it up. "Did you see Thomas today? Not that I'm upset he wasn't there but he has been rather quiet lately don't you think? I fear we will have trouble brewing with his silence..."

Charles winced slightly, he had hoped to avoid telling her what Thomas had seen, and what he'd attempted to do. "Oh...I uh... I don't think we've much to worry about. It seems he tried to cause trouble a few months ago, about us, and his Lordship put an end to it right then and there. I believe he is still licking his wounds." A grin crossed his face, Thomas being put in his place was something he always enjoyed.

Turning she faced him as she began opening the envelope. "Well then. I'm not complaining may he lick his wounds for the foreseeable future." Pulling the letter out she opened it and began to read, eyes widening she thrust it out to Charles and sat down.

Taking the letter from her, a look of concern crossing his face at her actions. "What is it...what's wrong?"

"Just...just read it. It's too much, they've done too much."

Looking down he understood exactly what she meant. "Apparently our bags are packed and waiting for us, we leave...tonight. For a week in Scotland. The tickets are waiting at the train station and a car will be ready to take us." Looking at the clock and then back at the letter, "in an hour. I guess our walk will be put off, we had better get ready."

Elsie just nodded, still in shock. She had never thought she'd be married, let alone that the family would go to this much trouble for her. No. It wasn't for her. It was for him, they loved him as if he was family. She was merely the dragon kept below stairs to light the fire under the staff and get them moving. Smirking softly to herself she stood once more and followed him out the door.


	16. New Beginnings

_**A/N: This chapter is most definitely M and smutty. I've made you all wait so long I decided to give you another chapter after this. Most likely also very M and smutty. ;-) If you have a writing 'prompt' for something you'd like in another story feel free to shoot me a PM and I'll see what I come up with once this story is finished. Thanks again for all your kind reviews!**_

Elsie tipped her head back to look up at him as they sat side by side on the train. With a smile she then glanced to their hands, fingers entwined and the gold band glistening on her finger.

He caught her movement out of the corner of his eye and smiled down at her, giving her hand a light squeeze. He had no clue where they were going. He'd simply been informed the arrangements had been made and there was a car waiting for them at the station. "What is it Elsie dear?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy is all." Looking up at him again she smiled, her free hand moving to his cheek. "Why did we ever wait so long? I mean if it meant a vacation and shared rooms, we should've done this years ago."

He laughed removing his hand from hers and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Caring not where they were, not any more. He had vowed to show her the feelings he had kept buried for so long whenever possible. "Because we were foolish, and proud, and I know I was terrified of loosing the friendship we had."

As if to silence her, he dipped his head down and kissed her slowly. His lips left hers and trailed across her jaw then to the spot behind her ear that always lead to her body pressing closer to his and a moan to pass her lips. "Charles...we shouldn't..."

"No we shouldn't..." He flicked his tongue lightly over the spot with a grin, his breath cooling the area as he finished speaking, "but I don't care"

He was rewarded with the shiver that ran down her spine as another soft moan passed her lips. "Charles..."

As the train began to slow to a stop he sat up, thoroughly content with himself for the moment. He was sure she'd repay his 'favor' at some point leaving him flustered and uncomfortable but it was worth it. As the door to the compartment they were seated in opened he removed his arm from her shoulders and took hold of her hand once more, grumbling under his breath at the newcomers. At least they only had an hour or so left until their stop.

Charlotte and James. Chatty couple, they never even gave a last name. Charles mumbled again under his breath, even Elsie wouldn't be able to fully hear his grumbling as close as she was. Not even a proper introduction. The moment the train began to slow he stood, collecting their bags down from the overhead bins. Just two, neither of them owned a lot, and apparently not much was packed for them from their belongings. Not that he had any plans of them needing any clothing for the entire week.

The moment the train stopped and their door opened he helped her out, ready to stretch his legs. She followed with a smile holding tightly to his hand, it all felt so surreal. Could they really be married? Only a handful of people had gotten off the train, and true to her word there was a car waiting for them. The driver waived to them, alerting Charles to his presence as well. "I do believe that's our ride Charles."

He took her bag from her, offering her his arm as he lead her to the car. They were taken straight to a small hotel and shown directly to their rooms. Assured everything was completely taken care of, meals would be brought up unless they wished to come down. It seemed like an eternity ago they were saying their vows as Charles turned to look at his wife after closing, and locking the door. His wife, "Well wife. What am I to do with you now?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things." Elise began by unpinning her hair, painstakingly slowly. Each pin dropping to the floor as she stepped towards him. Once the soft curls hung loose she began unbuttoning her blouse. "Though I shouldn't let you touch me after the train. I find that I'm unable to resist the temptation any longer." Her blouse joined her hair pins and then her skirt, clad in only her corset, shift, stockings, and shoes. Pressing her body against his she murmured into his ear. "You're wearing far too much, and I seem to have lost my knickers somewhere between the church and this room."

He groaned, reaching up to cup her face wanting to kiss her. And then she was gone. Shoes joined the rest of her discarded clothing, and then her corset. Climbing up onto the bed she lay back on the pillows watching him with a raised brow, "Are you going to join me or shall I take care of my needs alone Mr. Carson?"

His mouth went dry, his feet rooted to the spot. Surely she didn't mean it... women didn't do that did they? He couldn't move, couldn't tear his eyes off of her either. Another soft groan passed his lips as she let one hand slide down her body and grip the fabric of her shift gently. As she bunched it up towards her hips he felt himself take a step forward. "You don't mean it...I mean you don't... women don't..."

She grinned at him, oh yes...yes she did. Far more often than she'd ever admit to him, at least for now. "Oh but we do. Men aren't the only ones with needs that need met." Inching the fabric up further it became apparent that she wasn't lying, her knickers were long gone.

"Show me." He had to sit. Lord he had to sit before he fell over. Slipping his jacket off he let it drop to the floor, followed by his waist coat and his shoes. By the time he made it to the bed he was in his trousers and his undershirt. "Take it off and show me."

The temperature of the room seemed to raise as she pulled her shift off and threw it at him, one hand moving slowly back down her body. She nearly stopped, her nerves overcoming her...but no she wanted him to see, and after all she had started it. No backing down now. Biting on her lower lip lightly she began touching herself, idly hoping it wouldn't take long for him to take over.

"What do you think about? When you're..." he nodded towards her hand as he watched her, watched as her other hand moved to cup her breast and gently tug at her nipple. Oh it was almost too much, but no he wasn't stepping in. He wanted to see, to learn just exactly what to do.

"You Charles. It's been you for a very long time." Her voice was low and husky, a soft moan passed her lips as she continued pleasuring herself. She was going to come undone before he even touched her at this rate, his eyes roaming over her body was enough. Another moan as she slipped not one, but two fingers inside herself, letting her head fall back as her back arched off the bed. "Charles please..."

He worked at the fastenings of his trousers, standing long enough to shed the rest of his clothes before situating himself back on the bed. Deft fingers ran up her leg and slid her stocking off repeating the action on the other side. "Oh no...no you're going to finish this. Show me, show me what you like love."

She groaned, his fingers ghosting over her legs was the last straw. She came around her own fingers, a shudder running through her body and his name on her lips.


	17. Completion

_**A/N: Yes it's M again ;-) And the final chapter as well! **_

He groaned again as she came, Gods it was beautiful, she was beautiful. His lips replaced his fingers as he kissed along her calf and then her thigh, gently he took her fingers and sucked each of them clean. Grinning as she moaned softly, "Oh Elsie...why did I ever wait so long?" He continued his trail up her body, kissing, nipping, and sucking here and there. Locking eyes with hers he slowly took her nipple into his mouth, quite pleased with himself as her eyes fell shut and she pressed up against him.

"Please Charles...please don't make me wait any longer."

He pulled back slowly, keeping a light suction on the tight bud in his mouth until it popped out, he knew she could very well outlast him if it came down to it, but he wouldn't make her. His lips traced over her collar bone and then to the hollow of her neck. His body covered hers as he leaned in with his lips close to her ear, "Oh but we've got a whole week..."

With him that close she pulled her leg up over his hip and pressed her body against him, "And I intend to make the most of it, but you've not got a week that much I can feel."

No, no he did not have a week. A few minutes if he was lucky, especially after her little show. The friction she was causing, her leg pulling him down, her hips pressing up against him. He knew he couldn't, and wouldn't deny her what she wanted. In truth he probably would never be able to deny her anything again so long as he lived. Reaching between them he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed against her slowly. Agonizingly so, he wanted this to last as long as possible.

A smile crossed her face, he filled her completely, more than she could have expected. Running her hands up his arms she threaded her fingers through his hair pulling him down for a kiss. She wanted to feel his weight on her, to be pressed between him and the mattress, skin touching as much as possible. It was a need she'd buried for so very long, she slid her tongue against his lips, begging for entrance.

Hips met hips as he thrust into her and she pressed up against him. They moved as one, he had tried so very hard to go slow, to be gentle but her pleas for him to move harder and faster were quickly driving him to the brink. "Elsie... I can't...going..." he buried his face in her neck. There was no waiting, no more drawing it out as his thrusts became erratic he knew it would be ending all too soon.

She was close, so very close and she knew he was on the brink as well. Sliding one hand between them her fingers found their goal and worked over her clit quickly, "Let it go". The words were barely from her mouth before she came once again, her back arching once more as she pulled him harder and deeper with her legs as they locked at the ankles around him.

As she came he fought for control, and quickly lost the battle. Unable to keep his weight off of her he moved to roll to his side, for fear of hurting her, and found he couldn't move she held him there to her chest tightly.

"Don't go, I won't break. Please don't go." She loosened her legs and let them fall to either side of him, but her arms kept close around him, her fingers working at the hair on the back of his head. No she needed him here. Right now. A reminder that for a change this was all real and not a dream she'd be waking up from cold and alone in her own bed.

He murmured against her neck and remained where he was for a few more minutes before rolling to his side and taking her with him, keeping her smaller body pressed against his tightly. "I love you Mrs. Carson, more than I'll ever find the words to say."

Smiling against his chest she kicked at the blankets under them, the bed was a mess and it wasn't hard for her to get them down the rest of the way and then to use her foot to tug them up and over the top of the pair. "And I love you Mr. Carson, I have for as long as I can remember."

Charles loosened his grip to help her with the blankets, pulling them up the rest of the way, his hand moving to brush her hair back and out of her face. "I wish you'd never pin this up again."

A knock at the door and the sound of a tray being set down outside caused them both to laugh. Neither of them had eaten since breakfast, and with the added activities both were quite hungry, and yet neither of them were willing to move. Charles kissed her forehead gently. "I guess I should get the food, we must keep you well fed. I wouldn't want you to sick, especially not this week."

She laughed, one of those rare good hearty laughs. The ones he loved so very very much. "Go then if you must...but I am not putting my clothes back on."

As he untangled his limbs from her, he smirked softly. "If you dare to put them back on I will be forced to reduce them to shreds." Pulling on his trousers and his undershirt he crossed to the door and opened it enough to grab the tray of food and bring it in. Kicking the door shut behind him he set the tray on the small table and looked it over. Cold chicken, bread, cheese, a bottle of champagne, and a bowl of cut fruit. A folded card sat in the middle of the tray and he picked it up to read what it said.

_'Mr. Carson, take care of our dear housekeeper and don't give any worries as to the house while you're away. Mrs. Carson, my that has a nice ring to it doesn't it? Take care of Carson as you always have and I know you always will. Anna will take care of everything until you return. Enjoy your vacation. ~Lady Mary Crawley'_

With a smile he handed her the card as he began to sort the food on to plates. He knew that Elsie thought he doted on the girl far too much, but at the moment he was glad he did. She hadn't forgotten anything, the small details he knew he would have forgotten until the last minute in his excitement were all arranged. Turning he carried a plate to his wife and a glass of champagne, setting the glass down on the night stand he gave a small bow, "M'lady your dinner is served"

She looked up at him from the card and laughed softly taking her plate. "I will admit, your Lady Mary certainly has taken care of everything. I'll have to thank her when we return."

"That she has...that she has." Taking up his own plate and glass he made his way back to the bed and joined her. "Now eat up so you'll have your strength for later." With a wink and a grin he set to eating his own food. Later couldn't come fast enough as far as he was concerned. They had a lot of time to make up for.


End file.
